Who Would Have Thought?
by 17vampire
Summary: Bella and Edward are forced to marry. Why? They dont know. Problem? They hate each other. So what happens if they have to have a child? In a year? What if Bella has a past she is not willing to share? What will happen to them? Review!
1. Prolouge

_**Okay so I thought of this when I was cleaning. So read and let me know if I should continue.**_

_**17vampire**_

_Summary: _

_Bella and Edward are forced into a marriage by their parents. Why? Only their parents know the real reason. Problem? They hated each other from the moment they first met. Why? He stole her cookie in kindergarten. Then she stole his marker. It kept going on like that for years._

_So what happens that after they're married they have to produce a child? It causes a lot of problems. They have to create a child in a year, or they lose what they most desire. The source of income, and their jobs. Their family company's combined and now they have to seal the deal._

_So what problems can happen? Bella's past that only a few people will know._

**Who would of thought?**

Prologue

BPOV:

"Push now Bella!" the nurse screamed at me. "…5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Now relax." She said. I did what she said and laid my head on the pillow behind me. I was so exhausted that all I wanted to do was to sleep.

"You're doing fine, my sweet Bella." My husband said as he wiped my head off with cool water on a wash cloth.

Who would have thought that me and Edward would turn out to love each other the way we do. It was just yesterday when we first heard the news that we would have to marry by force. We both didn't want it to happen.

Pulling me out of my trance, the nurse yelled, "Push Bella, we don't have much time!" I pushed with all my might. I hunched forward and let out all my oxygen in this push. The nurse told me to stop and I went back against the bed, breathing heavily. My eyes were closing. "Isabella stay with us!" the nurse told me.

"Come on sweet heart, just one more push and we can bring our child to this world." Edward said as he wiped my face off again. I liked the way he said _our child._

"Okay now Bella, and push with all you've got!" I pushed until all the oxygen was gone and more. "Okay we got it, Relax Bella." I did what she said and closed my eyes and rested.

"You did well my Bella." Edward told me. He was still holding my hand and wiping my face off. The cool water felt nice against my face.

"Oh, no" the nurse cried out.

"What?" cried Edward and myself. Then Edward gasped and I realized something.

Where was the cry?

~END~

_**SO should I continue? Review!**_

_**17vampire**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hi every one!**_

_**Thanks to those who reviewed. I am continuing. Hopefully you like this chapter. I won't be able to update this weekend for I am going away to a place with no internet. So bare with me .More reviews please. I love reading them!**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**17vampire**_

Chapter 1

BPOV:

I walk off of the plane to the baggage claim. Gathering my suitcase and duffle bag, I go off and look for Charlie and Renee. They have been my parents since my birth and cared for me. I look and look until I finally see them. Their eyes were wondering in different places of the airport. I walk towards them. They see me and elope me in a group hug. My mom starts tearing up and saying it wasn't the same without me. My dad said he missed my food. That it wasn't the same without me.

They guide me to the cruiser, my father's car. Set my things in the trunk and head for home. My mom kept asking me how my trip was. I told her it was fun and how I was going to miss the little kids in Korea. I took time off of work to help the starving kids in many places of the world. I met a lot of people. I was also successful on my mission.

I was going to miss the sun. Here in Forks, Washington there was a rare chance of sunny weather. I was going to miss it. The way it felt on my skin was nice on my white as snow skin. How beautiful it was to watch the sun set, but in Forks, all it did was rain.

We finally got home. Being the 24 year old I am, I still lived with my parents. They would die of starvation without me there for they both could not cook for their lives. Also we did not have a lot of money for an apartment for me.

We did, however, have a family business. My grandfather first found Swan Insurance Company when his friend died and left his business in his hands. He made money, just not a lot to live like most insurance company owners would. He soon gave it to my father and now my father will soon give it to me to run.

I go and unpack my stuff in my small child-like room. The walls were still a light blue form my baby days and yellow curtains. I have a creaky, old twin bed that I have used all my life. A quilt and blue sheets cover the dang thing. The closet wasn't anything fancy, but it was small. After unpacking everything, I go down stairs to the kitchen to cook dinner. My mother helped me a little, or not at all, while we talked about my high lights of the trip.

We set the table and got dinner served. "Bella, I am having a business meeting tomorrow, here. Do you think you could make a nice dinner for us?" my father asked me.

"Um, sure. What would you like to have? How many people are you expecting to have? When do you need it by?" I asked all the questions at once.

"Well there will be three more besides ourselves. We would like something nice and edible to eat, so your choice. We will have dinner by 6. So go to the store tomorrow and get what you'll need." He replied.

"Aren't you two working tomorrow? How will I be able to get things home?" I asked.

"Well, have a look outside." He stated.

I walked to the window, looking out to the drive way, and low and behold there was a truck. I turn back to the table and gave my father a questionable look. He shrugged and slid something onto the table. It was a pair of keys. "It's yours. It is a thank you gift for all the hard work you did at the company this year. You deserve it." I grabbed the keys and storm out to the truck. It was old and looked like it needed a new paint job. But hopefully it still worked.

I go into the truck and started the engine. It was loud, but it still worked. I drove it around a bit just to get used to it and went back to the house.

I made a list of what we needed at the store and left it on the counter for tomorrow. I bid my parents a good night and went up to shower. It felt nice to have warm water drizzle down your back from a long day in a plane. I got ready for bed and as soon as my head hit pillow, I was out like a light.

~&~

I got up late the next morning, and went downstairs to see every one gone. I made myself a quick breakfast before getting ready for day. I dressed for the weather and went to the store. I had to go to town to reach the nearest store.

I went down aisles and aisles to get what I needed. I wasn't paying attention, when I bumped into someone's cart. Things fell down from both carts and we both went down at the same time, only to coiled heads with one another. "I am terrible sorry miss." A familiar velvet voice called out.

"Well I'm not" I replied. He looked up and grimaced. "Hello, Bastard." I said.

"Oh, Hello bitch, How's your whore-able life going?" he replied.

"Just fine, until I saw your ugly face, that is." I said.

"Sorry for your problem. So what's for dinner tonight? I am a picky eater." My eyes widened at him.

"Excuse Me? Your coming over to dinner tonight?" I asked him.

"Yep, see ya." He walked past me and left me in a daze.

After going back home and setting things up for dinner, it was about 5 when my dad and mom got home. "Hi Bells, everything smells good." He said.

"Thanks, so who is coming over, dad?" I asked him with questionable eyes. He hesitated.

"No one really, just a client." He lied.

"Okay." I let it go. It must be really important if he has the Cullens over. I set up the table with my mother and then we heard the door bell ring twice. Charlie said he will get it. I started bringing out the main course when I heard his voice.

"Hello Bella," he said as he made his way to the table and sat down.

"Hello Edward," I sneered his name through my teeth as I set the chicken in the middle of the table. I bid a welcome the sweetest people in the world, Edward's parents. I met Mr. Cullen on one of my many trips to the hospital. Then I met his wife at the store. She's like a second mother to me.

We all sat down together and said grace before digging into our meal. Halfway through it, my father stood up. Everyone got quiet. We all looked at him and waited for him to say something.

"Well there is a reason for all of this. Edward and Bella … you're getting married!" Charlie said with delightfulness.

"What!?!" me and Edward exclaimed.

"YOU TWO ARE GETTING MARRIED TO EACH OTHER! NEXT WEEK!" Charlie told us with a straight face. I blinked at him.

I was getting married to my worst enemy. Next week.

~END~

_**Hope you enjoyed it. Do you like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me by pressing the review button down there. Even a smiley face would count. So review. Can I get 15 please? I will still update, but I need the extra boost to write faster.**_

_**17vampire**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hi every one!**_

_**Thanks to my awsomous Beta 4Edward's-Eyes-Only, I got my chapter to you quick and easy. I am still going out of town. But I was bored so I got it to you guys early. **_

_**I like to thank to all of those who reviewed, it meant a lot to me. I didn't reach my goal but we were close.**_

_**I hope you like this chapter. Hopefully it clears up everything.**_

_**17vampire**_

_**************************************_

Chapter 2

BPOV:

I looked at my father with pleading eyes. "Please father! This isn't the 18th century where you marry off your daughter to some random guy! Be rational!" I told him with a stern voice.

"Too bad, Isabella. You too have to be married in order to keep our companys' business together. If you don't, you both will be disowned and living on the streets." He told me.

"Think of this as a way to get to know each other." Esme, Edward's mother, said.

"We already know each other enough to realize that this won't work. Maybe she should marry Emmett instead of me!" Edward told his parents. Emmett was Edward's older brother, and had a girlfriend of his own.

"Edward!" His mother yelled at him, "Emmett already has a fiancé. Besides you won't be settling down with anyone soon, so it might as well be with a beautiful person like Bella." I looked at her surprised.

"Aw, he proposed to Rose! I haven't talked to them in so long." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Well, I will have them call you. Emmett told me how he was going to propose, and it was so adorable…" Charlie cut her off.

"Esme! Please, we have to get this settled. Now, Bella and Edward, you will be married at St. Mary's Church next Saturday. Alice has everything planned out for you, Bella. She even has your dress ready. Alice has your stuff too, Edward. She will take you guys through the whole thing tomorrow at lunch." We both shook our heads, knowing that this wasn't going to change.

"Now one more thing. You both have to conceive a child before a year is up, otherwise you both won't have the company anymore." I looked at him with wide eyes again. I started choking on the water that I was drinking. Renee patted my back softly.

"Excuse me? How is that going to happen? I can't even stand to be around this guy!" I said not looking at Edward.

"Sorry, but I had a board meeting and this is the only possible way we could think of to keep our company's combined. So you too will meet Alice at this restaurant for lunch." He handed us an address for La Bella Italiano. I took a quick look at Edward, he was looking at me. I quickly looked back at my dinner which I didn't feel hungry for any more.

The rest of dinner went by like any other. Quiet. There was small talk between our parents, but nothing between us. We said our farewells for the evening and Charlie told me to go to the family room.

"Bella, I am sorry it has to happen now, but it was going to happen eventually. So why not now? You are getting married and having a child." He told me in a stern voice. I looked away from him.

"But-" I started.

"No" He yelled.

"Well then, thanks for ruining my life! It is like you killed me! Good night Charlie!" I yelled at him and stormed to my room and landed on my bed. I couldn't hold it any more. The tears just fell and fell and landed in the pillow that contained my face. I cried myself to sleep.

~&~

I woke up the next morning feeling like my nose was stuffed up. I went and looked at the mirror in my room. My eyes had red rings around them and they were puffy. My hair looked as if it had been in a tornado. It was about 9 am in the morning and I had to get ready for the meeting with Alice.

I showered slowly, letting the warm water hit my back and it caused a soothing effect. I washed my hair with strawberry cream shampoo and conditioner. I washed my body with my sweet pea and violet body wash. It all felt so nice.

I dressed in a purple knee length dress. It was v-shaped and held my breasts up a little. I was in golden ballet flats and had a purse that matched. I put on a white light sweater and went down stairs for breakfast. I made myself coffee and a bagel with peanut butter on it.

I started thinking how this would work. How would we be able to conceive a child with the record I had? What if we can't get a child? How would we live without jobs? How will we be able to live with each other? I mean we couldn't even stand each other in kindergarten, why should we now?

_Past:_

_A little girl at the age of four sat at a table with her only friend, Catty the caterpillar. A stuff animal she had since she was little. She was playing with clay dough when a five year old boy came over and took her clay dough out of her hands. She cried and the teacher came over to hush the little girl._

_"What's wrong honey? Did you hurt yourself?" the teacher asked her. The little girl pointed at the boy._

_"He took my clay out of my hands." The girl explained._

_"Edward, please give her back the clay, you can have it later." The boy gave back the clay and the teacher walked away. The boy kept looking at her._

_"What?" asked the little girl._

_"Snitch." The boy sneered and walked off. The girl started to tear up. She knew she wouldn't be welcomed._

_Past end_

I looked at the clock realizing that I would be late if I didn't leave now, I would get an annoying call from two people. Edward and Alice.

I made my way to my car and drove to Seattle. I finally got there two minutes late and went inside of the small diner. I saw Alice chatting to Edward. She seemed to be laughing. I walked over and sat with Alice on her side of the booth.

"Hi Bella! We were just talking about your dinner thing last night. How are you holding up?" She asked me.

"Fine, I guess. I really don't like this at all." I said while looking at Edward.

"Why not? You get to be with the sexiest man alive." Edward cockily said.

"I don't see him anywhere. All I see is the worst man living." I replied.

"Would you two stop! We have to discuss important details for your wedding." Alice said. The waiter came over to us and asked us for our order. We got what we wanted, though the waiter looked at me a little longer then needed.

"Okay, now Bella I need you to come to my house later so I can see if your dress is the right size. Edward, same for you. It is going to be a small wedding, only family. You are having a honeymoon, but I can't tell you where you're going. I think that is it. I have everything in that crowed house of mine." She said. The waiter came and delivered our food. I noticed a piece of paper in mine. I opened it to see:

_Mike Newton_

_123-456-7890_

_Call me sweet thing._

I started to choke on water. "What?" I heard Edward asked. I put the slip of paper on the table. He read it and looked sort of angry for a second. But then he started to laugh. Then Alice started giggling. We kept talking about the wedding and stuff after that. We soon left and I followed Alice to her home.

We got there and I realized that she wasn't kidding about the clutterness. Between my wedding stuff and the stuff for her baby on the way, there wasn't a lot of room to walk in. we got my dress on. It was a beautiful floor length dress with sparkles everywhere. The veil had pearls sewed at the bottom of it. It all fit and was ready for my big day.

I left it all at her house for I was going to her house that day to get ready. I got home around 7. My parents were still up. "Hi mom, Charlie." My father stopped me.

"I am still your father, Bella. I should be named as so." He told me.

"Sure dad. Whatever." I walked up to my room and read until my eyes were tired and I fell asleep.

~END~

_***********************************_

_**Thanks for reading! Review please. I like to get to 25 please. I will update when I get back, but I like the extra boost.**_

_**17vampire**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys!  
Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but school is getting worse because of the regents coming up and they have to rush everything… So I won't be able to update as often.**_

_**Thanks to those who reviewed! You are all awesome!!!!**_

_**Thanks to my Beta 4Edwards-Eyes-Only for helping me! Love you!**_

_**Disclaimer: don't own, as simple as that.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**17vampire**_

_**~*~**_

Chapter 3

BPOV:

Everyone was everywhere. With the wedding just hours away, Alice was freaking out about everything. Is my dress fitted correctly? Is the church ready? What about the reception? Is the cake ready? Is everything ready? Alice kept asking everyone. I just stood by and waited.

We were at the church now. Applying my make up seemed to take forever. By now Edward's and my families should be arriving and being seated. It was an hour away and I still wasn't in my dress. It was a good thing too. I really didn't want to be here. I wish I had different parents. One that will let me marry the one I want to marry and leave me be. But no, I got stuck with these parents and was betrothed. I hated my parents for doing this.

Alice was about done with makeup, when we heard a knock at the door. I could see through the mirror that my dad pecked in his head. "Can I talk to Bella for a minute, Alice? It won't take long, I promise." He asked her. She nodded and skipped out the door.

"Look, Bells. I am sorry for all of this, but it had to happen. I wish I could tell you the truth, but I made an oath and I have to stick to it." He said looking at me through the mirror. I refused to look at the traitor anyways.

"Too late I guess. But why him?" I asked.

"Carlisle knew he would never settle down in a serious relationship. So I offered him this…deal and we stuck to it." He told me.

"How long has this been going on for? And why me?" I kept asking.

"It has gone on for about a few years. Well it is you because… Oh look at the time, you have to get dressed. We will talk soon, okay Bells?" he said using my childhood nick name.

"Fine, but soon right?" I agreed.

"It will soon all be revealed. Here. This was your grandmother's. It could be your something old." He said while putting a jewelry box in front of me and went out the door to get Alice. She was here not a moment later.

"Okay, Bella! Time to get your dress on!" She said as she got it ready for me. I put it on and I looked in the mirror. I was gorgeous. The strapless gown along with my hair in ringlets did wonders with my completion. I got out the box and it contained sapphire earrings.

"They are beautiful Bella. So now you got your something Old and something Blue. The vial is my grandmothers, so that is your something borrowed. And the dress is the something new. Let's get this show on the road!" Alice cheered.

~&~

My father and I walked down the aisle. Edward was standing with his smart ass smile. I walked to the alter I turned around and gave my father a small kiss on the check. Then I turned to Edward. We both grabbed hands, though our grip wasn't strong. We recited after the minister.

"I now pronounce You Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. You may now kiss the bride to bring this union together forever." Edward got close to my face and I to his and we gave each other a small peck on the mouth. I felt a spark, but made nothing of it.

I was now married to my worst enemy.

~&~

We were at the reception now. Everyone was congratulating us. But now it was time for the couple's first dance. I walked slowly to the dance floor and Edward was right by my side. We got into potions and started to rotate with the song.

_Halo-Beyonce_

_Remember those walls I Built_

_Well baby they tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breaking_

_It's the risk that I'm taking_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Every where I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can't feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

I looked at Edward and he was looking at me. He seemed happy and we could actually dance without me tripping myself. I was actually having …fun.

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think 'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again!!!_

_But this don't' even feel like falling!!!_

_Gravity can't forget_

_So pull me back to the ground again_

_Feels like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breaking!!!_

_The risk that I'm taking_

_I'm never gonna shut you out_

_Chorus X2_

We tore apart from our embrace and headed separate ways. The night finally ended and it was my turn to throw the bouquet of flowers. I tossed it and Kate, a teenage cousin of Edward's caught it, then she looked at her date, Garrett. I thought it was cute.

Edward took off my garter with his teeth and threw it to his grandfather, who's single at the moment.

Alice took us soon after the party died down a little and told us to get dressed with what she gave us to wear. We changed and got to the entrance to say our finale goodbyes and head off.

My mother was in tears and my father had a frown but they both reassured me that it was the right decision and that I should go soon otherwise I would miss my flight.

Now I and Edward were on a plane to Orlando, Florida. Then Alice told us we had a ride to our hotel. So we still didn't know where we were going. The plane ride was silent for the most part. I kept looking at my ring. It was a simple ring. It had a gold band with a diamond on top. It was gorgeous to say at the least.

We landed and went to the baggage claim. Edward got our bags and we looked for our driver. We found our name, Cullen. It was going to take some time getting used to it.

The driver put the bags in the trunk and drove us to our hotel. Again there was no talking. The driver told us we had gotten there I climbed out of the back and looked at our hotel.

"What the…" Edward asked.

"Alice" I told him.

We were at Cinderella's castle in Disney land.

~End~

_**Thanks for reading! Please review! I would like more than 35 please! Will update when I don't have a boat load of homework…. Sorry in advance!**_

_**17vampire**_


	5. Just have to say

**_Yes! Don't Flip my Bitch switch is no longer a member! thank you to all who had helped! _**

**_I will update when i get a chance. The Regents are coming up and i have soo much homework it is not funny..._**

**_To Daddy's Little Cannibal...My you rest in peace now..._**

**_17vampire_**


	6. Chapter 4

**_Sorry it has taken me so long to update. As i have said before i have regents coming upa nd school is almost done so they have to force a lot of info before school is done. but since this is a long weekend, i got my stuff done and so i had time to write. I thank all of those who had helped with the Daddy's Little Canniable insident. Lets all hope that she can rest in peace._**

**_Speacial thanks to 4Edwards-eyes-only for being my beta and helping me. For staying with me even though i won't update in forever. Thanks!_**

**_Thanks for those who reviewed. It was more then i expected and i love them all. KEep them coming._**

**_Ok, note about this chapter. I have never written lemons before, so don't cridize me on my lemon writting. i tried, but i don't know how it goes. So please forgive me if i did something wrong._**

**_OK now we can get to the chapter._**

**_Make sure you review! It feeds my craving._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_17vampire_**

Chapter 4

BPOV:

Disney Land? Why here? I looked over to see Edward's head in his hand. His head was shacking back and forth. It was like he was shaking his head in disagreement. Then he started laughing out loud. I giggled along with him as we walked into the check in area at the castle.

"Check in for Cullen." Edward's velvet voice was beautiful, but I bet he could get any one with that kind of act.

"Oh, right, well here is your key for suite number 212. Then bellhop will guide you to your room. Everything has been paid for, so enjoy your stay at Cinderella's castle!" The strange man pointed us to the man who had all our bags on a roller and showed us the way. We got to the room and the inside was beautiful.

There was a canapé bed along with a small kitchen and a fire place. The room had many colors. It also had a balcony. It over looked the whole park. It was about eight at night and the park had the lights on so it was beautiful.

"Um, I am going to take a shower" I told Edward. I went through my stuff to get my night clothes.

"Yea, okay then." He replied. He turned on the TV to some random channel and started watching it.

I got in the shower and let the warmness of it calm my senses down. I washed myself with sweet pea body wash along with my lilac shampoo and conditioner. I slowly shaved and washed myself. I got out of the shower and got dressed before heading back into the room. I could still see Edward at the TV watching the weather channel.

"Do you…want to talk?" I asked him. He jumped a little, not realizing I was there. He looked at me. I had my silk spaghetti strap night gown on.

"Um, I guess. What about?" he asked me. He walked towards me. He led me to our bed.

"About our situation. How we have to have a child. When do we, you know, have…sex" I whispered the last word while hanging my head to hide my blush.

"Well, it takes about 9 months for a child to be born. So if we start now…we should be close to the dead line." He responded.

"Oh. Do you mean now, now? Or as in tomorrow now?"I asked him.

"When you want to." He replied. He was looking at me. It was weird.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I thought we hated each other." I asked him.

"Good question. I really don't know. I guess it is because my mom told me to be a gentleman to ladies. I would hate to see my mother upset." He said.

"You are so full of it. You think your charm can woo ever girl you want, but it won't work. I have lived too long with your playing around. So since we are married now, I am going to lay down some ground rules. First off, your charm won't work on me. And second-" he put one of his fingers to my lips to shush me.

"You got that all wrong. I only use my charm on pretty woman. You are not pretty." He said with a smug smile on his face.

"Well it is nice to see your rude side again. And you will be sleeping on the couch tonight." I told him.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Bella, but we are married now. So I think I have the right to sleep with you in the same bed to night. And I think we should start now." He stated. His eyes staring into mine. We were now standing.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Who knows how long it will take my sperm to fertilize your egg." I could see the seriousness in his eyes. So what the hay, might as well.

"Fine. I will get ready. See you in a little bit." I told him turning my back to walk to the bathroom.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Concern washed over his face.

"Yes." I got in the bathroom and got ready for bed.

_**~&~**_ **(LEMON)**

He took my hand and led me to the bed. He set me on my back. He took off my night gown and left me in my bra and undies. He took off his shirt and pants. I could see a small tent forming in his boxers. He kissed me lightly on the lips and unclipped my bra. He put that with our pile of cloths.

He looked at me as if he was asking me if I was really sure. I nodded my head yes, and he took my underwear off. He then next took of his boxers. I thought of something so I told him to stop. He looked up at me.

"Have you been tested? I am might not be a virgin any more but my doctor told me I was safe, what about you?" I asked him with full concern.

"I...am a...virgin, and the doc told me I was fine. So now I ask you, are you sure?" he asked me.

"Yes, just take me now before I do change my mind." I told him. He resumed.

His member was big, I wondering how it would fit. He must have seen the panic on my face. "It will hurt and it will fit. You just have to be patient." He told me. His member was now pressed at my entrance.

He slowly pushed in and then back out. He kept doing that until he was almost in. He looked at me. "I am sorry for the pain that i am causing you" He told me. He locked lips with me as i felt him strech me out. I screamed out in pain. It hurt a lot. He waited a while. When the pain became bearable I nodded as if I were saying that it was okay.

He pulled out and pushed back in really fast. It slowly went from pain to pleasure. It felt fine. I told him to speed up. I moaned and pushed my hips to match his thrust. I came close to my climax as he kept thrusting in and out of me.

"Edward, I'm cumming." I told him. He speeds up as I buck my hips to his and released my orgasm.

He then came in me. I could feel it milk me inside. He landed beside me, though he was still inside me. About a few minutes later he got out and fell asleep. I wanted this baby. I fell asleep thinking how this was going to work out soon.

At least I hope it would.

_***~*END CHAPTER*~***_

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Please review!_**

**_17vampire_**


	7. Chapter 5

_**Hey Every one!**_

_**I am Back! Finally exams are done and summer has begun! Sorry it took so long to get out. I have been stressed, studying too hard, and loads upon loads of home work. So thanks to those who have been patient. It is really appreciated!**_

_**Thanks to those who reviewed! I loved every one of them.**_

_**I have read this awesome book called **__**Jessica's Guide to Dating the Dark Side**__**. It is really good. Very romantic. I recommend it to anyone who likes the Twilight series.**_

**_BY the way, I had to fix the last chapter just a little bit. It wouldn't have gone with my story if i didn't put it as i just did. Sorry if the rest of the story will confuse you. Just read the last chapters lemon if you want to see what i fixed._**

**_Anyways, enjoy!_**

**_17vampire_**

Chapter 5

BPOV:

I woke up from a peaceful night's sleep. I moved my body, but I couldn't. Edward had somehow placed his muscular arm around my waist and kept it there. So I pushed myself to climb out of bed and to the bathroom, where I had to really pee. I pushed his heavy arm out of the way and went towards the bathroom.

I felt my whole body wither in pain. It hurt a lot. I slowly walked towards the bathroom and went pee. It was hard to sit on the toilet because I was in pain. I finished my business and went to brush my teeth. I combed out my hair and headed back to Edward. I walked to our room and saw that he was already awake.

"Hi," I said in a quiet voice. Sleep still had me under its spell.

"Hi," he replied getting out of bed.

"Wait, can we talk?" I asked him, stopping him before he got out the door.

"About what?" he asked.

"About last night." I replied looking in his soft, green eyes.

"What about it?" he asked.

"Well… What… um… How to put this… Oh! What are your thoughts about our, um situation?" I asked in hesitation.

"Well, if you don't get pregnant soon, and I do mean soon, then we might as well be hobos." That was all he said before going into the bathroom door locking the door behind him. I walked towards the door and leaned my head against it.

"And what do you think our solution is going to be?" I asked him.

"Um… It means we have to get at it before it is too late." He replied in a soft voice.

"Well, shall we?" I asked him. God I must sound like a whore. God I hate this deal that our parents made. I wish they would have not let us do this. Especially because we might not make it.

"Um, how about tonight after dinner. Now I would like to enjoy this vacation at Disney world." This just made me mad.

"Hello! Are you for real? This is our once in a lifetime honeymoon. We won't be married again. And you want to spend it in Disney world? When you could have another time in Disney world, you want to mess up this honeymoon." I screamed at him.

"Well yeah! SO why do you care? We both didn't want this, so why do you act like you do?" He yelled back at me.

"I don't know. I just don't want this to go to waste. The money, they week we have off, and what privilege we have left. I just want to make the most of it." I said in a calmer voice.

"I don't even care what you have to say. I am going out." He replied as he stormed out of the bathroom, in his clothes and ran out the door. He left me looking like a lost puppy.

So instead of following his example and going out to see Disney world, I was striating up my luggage. I took a long; most needed bath with bubbles and listened to Staind. I was finished with everything by one and ordered room service. It was already paid for, so I might as well use it. I watched a little TV and read Jessica's Guide to Dating the Dark Side.

By now it was dusk and the park was getting nosier. I decided to go out and enjoy the fireworks. I got out of Cinderella's Castle and headed for Splash Mountain. It didn't take too long to get up and on the ride. I rode it and ended up all wet. I laughed to myself.

I went on Space Mountain and Thunder Mountain until I saw the fireworks start. They were beautiful. I heard the Parade start and I even saw Mickey Mouse! But then I saw Belle. She is the prettiest Disney princess that any one has ever made.

I was walking back to the hotel when someone bumped into me. I use the term loosely when I say bumped. It was more like I was pushed. I fell to the ground like I normally would. I braced myself for impacted, but it never came. Instead I was being held by someone with very strong arms. Edward.

"Um, thanks Edward. Can you help me up, now, please?" I asked him, trying not to show my disgust for him, show.

"Sure, no problem." He replied in the same tone of voice.

"Thanks. Are you ready to come back to the room, yet? Or are you still too busy doing god knows what!" I yelled at him again.

"I rather go back to the room, thanks. But I won't if you are going back." He retorted.

"Oh well, looks like you will just have to suck it up, Mr. I'm all that! I mean what do you have against me that has you repulsed? Huh? Is it because my business is better than yours? Or is it because I told the teacher on you?" I asked him, still yelling.

"I don't know! But I think that they are on the same level on what is most important!" He said as his voice drips with sarcasm.

"Why are we even fighting? What is the point in it?" I asked in a quieter voice.

"I really don't know, but I would sure like to find out." He replied, his voice quieter, too.

"Come on, we should be getting back to the room, people are starting to stare at us." And sure enough parents and children alike were staring blankly at us. We walked really fast back to the hotel room and closed the door.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked.

"A little. I want an Ice cream sundae please, if they have it available, of course." He nodded and picked up the phone and dialed room service. A soon as our order came we ate really fast and left no crumbs behind. I guess it is safe to say that we were hungry.

"Now, are you ready for more baby making?" He asked with a smile. This made me laugh.

"I guess we could." I replied as he grabbed my hand and led me back to our room where he fucked me twice more.

~END CHAPTER~

_**Thanks for being so patient! I will update soon. Hopefully next week! And I will update Unfortunate ASAP. I am writing it now.**_

_**Love,**_

_**17vampire**_


	8. Chapter 6

_**Guess what? I'm back! SO this is how my life was over the summer: movies with friends, parties, swimming (as in the varsity sport), cleaning for relitives, visting relatives and so much more. And now since school started I am have been super busy because I almost failed a class. So now that I have an 80 and above in my classes I can now write. Isn't that great? This means you guys get a new chapter!!!!!!**_

_**Disclamier: Don't own.**_

_**And I want to thank my beta 4Edward's-eyes-only for staying with me and being such an awesome person. I LOVE YOU!!!!!!**_

_**Now on to the story.**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**17vampire**_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 6

BPOV:

I woke up on our last day of our honeymoon. To say that me and Edward haven't bonded would be a lie. Of course we still hated our situation and each other, but we got to learn about each other a little more than before. I stared at the ceiling as I saw the morning light shine through the window reflecting in rainbows. It was beautiful. Too bad this was our last morning. We had to be out by 11am. I was going to miss this. Just relaxing before we head back and face reality. I wasn't really looking forward to that.

I slowly unraveled myself from Edward and ran to the bathroom for a shower. I was soon done and brushed my long, brown hair into a low pony tail. I put on something comfortable, sweats and a long sleeve shirt, and headed back into the room to pack. Edward was still asleep and it looked like he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

I wasn't going to wake him up so I started to pack his things even though it was about 8 in the morning. Our flight didn't leave until 1 this afternoon so after we checked out I was hoping we could go out for an early lunch.

I went and called room service for breakfast; eggs, bacon, toast, coffee, hot chocolate (because I don't drink coffee), and milk. It was about a little after nine now, and Edward still wasn't up yet. I could only think of one thing to get him up.

Ice.

I ran to get a bucket and down the hall to the ice machine. I quickly got the bucket filled and ran back to our room. He looked like such a baby when he slept. It was quite funny. But this would be epic funny.

I pulled the covers that were around him down and poured the bucket all over him. It took him a while but then he felt its effects.

"HOLY JESUS FUCKING CRIST! WHAT THE HELL! What was that for?" Edward said as he shot right up from bed shaking the ice that was on him off. You could see some of the ice melt from his anger.

"Serves you right for sleeping in. Now come on, we have to have breakfast and-" I was cut off when he pushed me to the now cold bed and started to tickle me. "Okay, okay… I…am…sorry…ha ha… okay stop it now… I said now!" I said as I tried to push him off of me. He finally got the message and let me go.

"You're forgiven. Now I am hungry. What did you get for breakfast?" He asked as he looked around for something.

"You'll see. Now I started on your packing but since you're up you can finish." I said as I got my stuff together to put near the door.

"You touched my stuff? Why?" He asked looking skeptically at me.

"Cause I was hoping we could go for an early lunch before we go to the airport. We have to be out by 11 am today. Okay?" I asked looking at him.

"I guess that's okay. What did you have in mind?" He asked finish putting everything in his bag as I went to put my stuff near the door.

"I really don't care. I saw a little deli shop on the way here. How about that?" I yelled back to him to the back room.

"Okay sure. That sounds fine. When is our breakfast coming?" He asked as the door bell rang.

"Now." I answered. I went to answer the door. I looked through the peep hole. And there was our breakfast. I grabbed a five from my purse and handed it to the boy who had delivered our food. "Right on time. Thank you so much." I pulled the cart into the room.

"Oh that smells so good." Edward said as he but his bags right next to mine and sat at the small table in our room. It was a quiet breakfast. I think that he was as sad as I was that we had to leave today. It was just so much better here than having to worry about what will happen when we go back to work.

We soon finished breakfast and walked around our room to see that we haven't forgotten anything. Once we were sure we had everything we turned off all the lights and headed to the main lobby. We soon got to the lower level of the castle.

"Stay here while I go and check out. Maybe you should look for our ride. It should be here soon." I nodded that I was okay with it. I wasn't too long before I could see a car come up. The driver held up a sign that said Cullens on it. Wow Cullen. I was a Cullen now. It would take some time to get used to that.

"Hey come on, it's time to get going. We have a few hours to be at the airport. I wanted to show you something that I loved as a child." He grabbed my hand as I grabbed my stuff and we headed to the car. He gave the driver some address. The driver nodded and we were on our way.

We soon pulled up to house. It was old but it looked sturdy. "This was our house before we moved to Forks. I loved it here in Florida, but when my parents told me we were moving, I whined and ran into the garden in the back." He led me to the back of the house and I saw a big garden maze with so many beautiful flowers.

"Yea this was my mother's pride and glory. This is still our house but we never come here anymore." He said

"Why?" I asked.

"I guess because my parents were too busy." He replied.

"Why didn't we stay here then? It wouldn't have cost anything." I asked him looking him in the eyes.

"I guess because they, meaning our parents, wanted us to feel more like royalty. I really don't know. It doesn't really matter anymore. I just wish we did stay here." He said, picking a few flowers.

"Well with our children we can always come back." I said with a slight smile. I have always wanted kids. I just love their sweet smiles and innocents.

"Children? More than one?" He asked with a slight amusement.

"Yes I want at least two if not more. And you're stuck with me so we might as well." I replied as we started back for the car.

"Okay I guess. We just have to live through the first one though. Then we can have more." He said while laughing.

"Hey that's not funny." I said with a pout as we got back in the car.

"But I do. Here we are talking about multiple children when we have hated each other for life." He said still laughing. But I couldn't help but join him.

"Yea I guess that is funny." Our laughter soon calmed down and now we were on our way to the deli shop for lunch.

It wasn't too long before we ended up in the plane on our way back to Forks.

"Hey Edward," I started.

"What?"

"Where are we going to live?"

~End Chapter~

_**Now please review! I would like to get about 80. Oh and by the way I won't update for a while, once again. But I am staying with my stories so don't fret! I will have a chapter soon.**_


End file.
